


Audio Trailer for 'Sweet As Honey' by akamine_chan

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story how Fraser's actions gave Ray a completely new perspective of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audio Trailer for 'Sweet As Honey' by akamine_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet As Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234107) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



  
Download  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r0wfeb7y75nm4wr/SweetAsHoney_trailerSE.mp3) | **Size:** 5.92MB | **Duration:** 0:6:15


End file.
